


骑士的荣耀

by kiyomi_shiki



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, FGO - Freeform, 乙女, 贝德维尔 fate/grand order
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyomi_shiki/pseuds/kiyomi_shiki
Summary: “贝卿，能再说一些关于那位王的故事吗？”“当然，如果您愿意听的话。”





	骑士的荣耀

我拿出钥匙打开家门，不出意外的看到厨房里那个人的身影。  
“啊，master，你回来了。”  
浅发色的青年露出温和的笑容，桌子上摆好了几道菜，他摘下围裙取了两副碗筷出来。  
“master洗完手就可以吃饭了。”  
“辛苦你了，小贝。”  
“侍奉您本就是我的职责。”  
“太麻烦你啦小贝，叫我的名字就好了。”青年谦逊的态度让我有些不好意思。  
“以前我作为吾王的执事照顾王的衣食起居，如今您召唤了我，虽然只是末流的骑士，在下一定会竭尽全力保护您。”  
“才不是这样！”我想对他说些什么，却只觉得这些话语无比沉重，不是轻易能说出口的话。  
“不管怎么样……贝卿在我心里是很厉害的人。”  
“……”  
不会说错了话把气氛搞砸了吧，我看向小贝。青年的身上穿着不怎么合身的衬衣，是我在家里翻出来的旧衣服，他只是愣了愣，随即绽开温暖的笑意。  
“是这样啊……master再不吃饭才可要凉了。”  
“唔嗯！”我赶紧扒了几口饭，“吃完饭我们去外面吧，正好买些需要的东西。”我这样说道。

见到那个青年的第一眼我就猜出了他的真名，那是无数次隔着屏幕与之并肩战斗的身影。男子穿着一身古旧的银色铠甲，机械的手臂反射着银光，铠甲上纵横无数道刻痕，仿佛经历了漫长的跋涉。浅碧色眼瞳里充斥着疲惫和不知身处何处的迷茫，以及，隐藏于眼眸深处的坚定信念。我一时语塞，无以言表的激动心情将我淹没。良久，我才试探着问了一句：“小贝？”  
“骑士贝德维尔，请问您就是召唤我前来之人？”  
我看向自己的手背，象征御主身份的三条令咒正缓缓浮现，召唤英灵需要圣杯的力量，小贝突然出现绝不可能是偶然。令咒、从者……这座城市里出现了圣杯？  
但是，英灵被召唤时必然是一生里最强大的时刻，眼前的骑士满面风霜，显然不是这样的。我突然想到了一种可能，连忙对小贝说道  
“贝卿，让我看看你的手臂。”  
贝德维尔顺从的把手臂伸出，骑士的右手手臂整个的被机械代替了，精妙的咒文隐隐浮现表面。  
恐怕这就是经过梅林改造过的圣剑吧，那么，我召唤出小贝这个偶然是归还圣剑里的一个“if”了。  
我看着眼前满身伤痕的小贝，从刚才开始他一直顺从的任我摆弄，我紧紧的抱住小贝，眼泪不由自主的落下。  
纵然是错误的开端，能见到你真是太好了。

我和小贝在人行道漫步，这里行人稀少，夜色掩映下小贝不怎么引人注目。因为圣剑的缘故，小贝到现在还是人类的身体而不是英灵，和那位王在四战、五战被召唤时一样。在归还圣剑的旅途里，小贝以人类的身份彷徨了一千五百年，那是我无法想象的艰苦旅程，仅凭着心中不灭的意志，骑士弥补了自己的过失，将早该归还的圣剑归还，这是我所知晓的结局。然而，阴差阳错的，旅途的骑士来到了我的世界。  
我清楚的明了他的轨迹该驶向何方，只是……  
“今晚又看不到星星呢。”  
我抬头看着天空，厚厚的云层堆积，连月亮的轮廓也看不见，城市里本就很难看到清晰的星空。  
“小贝的时代一定有很美丽的星空吧。”我随口问道。  
“嗯。”他的脸上流露出回忆的神色，“那时候吾王和圆桌的骑士们经常星夜行军，星光照耀吾王的前路。”  
那位王本身就是那个时代最闪耀的星辰吧。  
然而我知道后来发生的事，兰斯洛特与桂妮薇儿的私情被窥破、莫德雷德起兵、圆桌崩散，那位王也身亡卡姆兰之丘，在最后的时刻，陪在她身边的，就是现在在我身边的贝德维尔。  
经历了这一切的小贝，却没有完成那位王最后的指令，没有将圣剑归还。  
在这一千五百年漫长的时间里，是否一直在悔恨着自己呢？因为不忍心见那位王死在自己眼前，诚心的、私心的希望她活下来，所以做了这样的事。  
我在心内斟酌着用词。  
“如果是我，也不会归还圣剑的。”  
“而且，是那位王的话，一定也不会责怪什么吧。”  
就是这些话，一定要对小贝说出来。  
“是吗……”他喃喃自语道“是这样啊。”

厚厚的云彩被风吹散了些，云层后露出了银月的一角。虽然看不到星星，但我知道，它们一直都在闪耀着。  
如果非要为我召唤出小贝这件事做一个合理的注解，大概就是我们共同仰望着那颗星辰的缘故吧。  
既然想明白了事情的原委，接下来就是要让小贝回到他的时空，继续充满希望的等待合适的人的到来。  
虽然只是个临时的不入流魔术师，但我可是那位王的拥趸，无论如何也不能丢脸呢。

“贝卿，能再说一些关于那位王的故事吗？”  
“当然，如果您愿意听的话。”


End file.
